Hiroki Giovanni
Hiroki Giovanni is a human and resident of Karakura town, father of the Mayor and CEO of Giovanni Pharmaceuticals. His family are known on Karakura and most of them have an ill reputation, which only furthers suspicions about him. Appearance Hiroki stands at a mere 5'10" due to his ethnicity granting him more height than the Japanese but less than the Europeans. Although nobody is sure of his exact age, he appears to be in his early to mid twenties with smooth black hair, a carefully trimmed goatee, and green eyes with thin blue rims. He doesn't boast very many scars and, in fact, appears to keep his appearance very well; his hair always cut to the right length as well as his fingernails being well maintained. His appearance seems to be something of great importance to him as he is rarely be caught out of clothes that aren't designed to fit him, made out of the finest materials and he owns a signature white leather trench coat as well as various silk suits made for him by his personal tailor in Italy. Personality His views on the world are rather grim and he will not hesitate to express them, his vanity is only surpassed by his passion and force of personality. When speaking he speaks with a sense of understanding and knowledge but he cannot back down from an arguement, easily antagonised into verbally assaulting someone, he is not easily goaded into a trade off of blows. When speaking about something he is passionate about his entire demeanour changes, his whole body language become intimate and driven, tensing with his words and jittering with his excitements. In a nutshell, Hiroki is a man with a drive to achieve and the very fiber of his being moves him forwards, with every ounce of strength he has. History The world will burn, sulphur will rain down from the skies and all will know that I have come to take back what is mine. My holy right. -'' Appoloin Creation “Are you ready? This one’s going to be a challenge.” A larger man’s voice asks, as the two Arrancar walk over to an empty operating table. “Oh, we’ve done these before, it’s just a little more stitching and a shock here and there.” The smaller Arrancar replies, pulling over four freezers and setting them next to the table – opening each one and checking inside to make sure all the parts are there for each one. “Right, best get to it.” The smaller Arrancar gives a grunt as he heaves out part of a cadaver, placing it on the operating table and starts moving it into position, following with three more grunts, heaves and then positioning of parts of cadavers to line up. The parts formerly belonged to Arrancar that had died in battle and managed to be preserved before turning into spirit particles, and now lay on the table, frozen, stiff and about to be brutalised for the new project. “Alright, let’s get this over with, last one for the day.” The smaller Arrancar grumbles, tired from a long day of splicing, and starts off defrosting the cadavers, watching them slowly go limp and start to dissipate, the larger Arrancar then placing up a medical barrier that prevents them turning to spirit particles, and hovers his hands ready to begin the healing process. “Alright, first we’ll attach the top two parts, that’ll give us a solid base to work from.” He moves the two separate pieces of Arrancar together and starts stitching, making sure everything lines up accurately, and using various clips and staples to hold the pieces of flesh together. After stitching the top parts together he then moves over to the hip, attaching the guts to each other and pulling the skin up to cover it, attaching the spinal column and then letting it rest. While attaching the hip, the larger Arrancar starts to heal the stitching on the top part, just enough to get it to fuse together, and once the bottom half of the attachment is done he moves down, and finally small bits of the last Arrancar are added, a leg, a foot, some missing organs, filling in the gaps; following the same procedure of attaching it then healing it, cutting open to adjust, then refixing it. After a few hours of squelching through body parts and attaching them bit by bit, tediously healing and then cutting open, taking away excess and filling in missing parts, a fully formed cadaver now lay on the table, all of the stitching and staples laying in a small tray, covered in stagnant blood. Now into a freezer to be moved onto to animation the next day, there lay the corpse of four different Arrancar, fused together and the body of a man who could one day go on to do great things – terrible, but great. A dawn of a new day the cadavers are on the move, going to the reanimation centre and being filed in. Not an easy process, tedious and dangerous and often the Neo-Arrancar made from it are left weakened, but most make a rapid recovery. Third in line, the first two procedures of the day go off without a hitch, no complications and they go on their way to the Neo-Arrancar classrooms to be induced, it’s a good day so far, next into the process is the complex cadaver from the day before – complications are expected and so special precautions are taken to make sure it doesn’t get damaged in the process. Two medical Arrancar stand by, including the larger one from the day before and he’s placed into a chamber where the process starts taking a hold of him, slowly it starts pumping blood through his veins, causing his body to start pulsating as his veins bulged out with life. The creature started sputtering, its eyes flickering with life, twitching violently, before snapping opening with its eyes rolled back and a loud gargling sound escaping from the throat of the subject Neo-Arrancar, they gave it an extra few minutes to allow it extra time to come to life but nothing came from it, no cognition only violent spasms and pained groans and gargles, before deciding to end it the larger Arrancar quickly steps in and uses a high end technique on the corpse, attempting to fill it with some semblance of life, he grabs a table and throws open the chamber door, ripping the corpse from it and slamming him onto the table, a healing barrier forming and healing energies flowing into the corpse and after a few pained moments, a slow breath escapes his lips, no more shaking or guttural sounds, it falls silent and still and a few long moments pass as they accept the worst – contrary to all their predictions it takes another long slow breath and then turns, coughing up bile, shaking and looking around in confusion. They prep him and send him off as they do with all the others, cleaning him and dressing him, and off he goes to his induction. Becoming whole Stumbling, coughing, and sputtering. The world turns on its axis underneath him, spinning and expanding, then contracting, turning upside down – everything is wrong, everything and nothing. Malvolio enters a large room filled with chairs and desks, he knows these objects but he’s never encountered them before, he knows this place but he’s never been here before, and these people are things he understands but he doesn’t know how or why. His mind sits empty and full, his body hungers and yet he doesn’t eat, his skin is dead and cold yet he feels cold. Not given enough time to adjust to his new body, he begins his induction, some Arrancar leading him through what he’s been through and explaining that he serves this place, Las Noches but the other Arrancar in the room didn’t look like he did, they all had coloured skin while his looked like a fresh corpse and they had well maintained hair but his was a long dark mess – no, something was clearly already wrong with him. After an hour, a long hour of listening to Arrancar after Arrancar telling him why he was serving this place and why he shouldn’t leave, why he owes his life – he doesn’t owe them anything, he doesn’t know them, they’ve never done anything for him that he can recall. He endures them only as long as he needs to, before being taken to the quarters of the Numeros, showed his bed and then as if longing for it for the past thousand years he falls into it and enters a sleep, for days he lays there in a long slumber, dreaming of places he’d never been to but knew perfectly well, people he never met but hated with all his heart, every past life of each of the four Arrancar he was made up from passed through him over the course of those days. And then, silence, nothingness – his lives had flashed in front of his eyes between dreams but now they fell silent, and he finally wakes up. First item on the agenda, appearance, he fixes his hair and has the Las Noches tailor make up his robes in a fashion that he finds fitting, eye drops to moisturise his eyes and about three hours of combing to make his hair perfect, at the end of the transformation is the perfect corpse of a gentleman, then draped in his robes and his hood raising up, a cover raising up to hide his face, his transformation complete, he could now walk amongst others with some degree of decorum. “Decorum, a new word and yet so very old… I have to discover more” he muses before heading off to the library, starting to read – the first book is ‘Twelfth Night’. The writing, although rather dreary at first, grows on him rather quickly and he finds himself incredibly amused at the situational comedy of Shakespeare, and quickly adopts the name Malvolio, he now has a name and interests, what was a shell of an Arrancar is quickly becoming filled with interest and intrigue, days spent in the library to educate himself, his passion for books overwhelming him, he could think of nothing else, not yet. He would become complete, yet. Equipment Inventions '''Void Ordinance Resonating Polydimensional Augmenting Labcoat - VORPAL Type:' Stealth/Utility This suit places the user outside of the visual spectrum by phasing them part way into another dimension to make them completely invisible. This makes it so they can move freely without disturbing the flow of light at all, therefore instead of bending it - it passes through them. Furthermore, this suit descreases the amount of Reiatsu that the user puts out by making the excess - or what is usually sensed - flow into the alternate dimension instead, making them far more difficult to detect, but the suit does not interfere with the user's ability to interact with physical objects. Due to the nature of this, they also give off no heat signatures nor do they seem to give off a heartbeat or breath signature and their movements are silenced, preventing them by communicating through normal means. However, the user can communicate through the other dimension into the normal dimension through other communicational means. DF: Hides the user from sight and sound and grants +5 against Reiatsu detection. Negates perma release negatives. Multi-Tech Coms Link - MTCL A small cellphone like object with both microphone and receiver, however the fun does not stop there, this phone is capable of dialing human, shinigami, and hollow numbers. Further its augmented with special features, including a large touch screen and camera. Special features: X-Raying, Metal Detection, Ground Penetrating Radar, Holographic Projection to called locations, & Internet. Reiatsu Supressers Type: Stationary - Building/Defence (Castellum Abyssus, Las Noches Jails) All forms of energy have a base form and function, including Reiryoku. They act as either a particle or a wave and react to specific laws that adhere to the two. Using this research, this device acts to bend the rules pertaining to the laws that react to Reiryoku, and disrupt it's flow so that it becomes unstable within the field the device emits. This disruption means that all Reiatsu travelling through the area becomes distorted, unstable and dissipates - stopping all forms of Reiatsu travelling into or out of the field. DF: Anything within that requires Reiatsu is stopped which includes but is not limited to; Fast Movement, Powers, Release Bonuses, Energy Attacks, Melee techs and anything that requires a stable Reiatsu connection. Special Crafted Gigai This gigai hides the users Reiatsu and also changes their appearance to hide their true identity. This gigai also hides "Soulbands". DF: User counts as level 30 and gian no racial bonuses. May sitll use Fast Movement. Special: If you metagame the persons identity the DMs will take turns to roast your soul forever. Cybernetic implants: Eyes The eyes of the gigai have been removed and replaced with cybernetic ones which allows the user any kind of vision for example: Scanning, Heat Vision, Night Vision, Zooming, Tracking, X-ray and Reiatsu Vision, and many more. DF: 1d20 opposed roll for detection, if target is using stealth tech the user gains -3 to the check. No other bonuses are added. Cybernetic Implants: Legs Thelegs of the gigai have been enhanced, allowing them to move at faster speeds to catch fleeing opponents. DF: +10 to stop an opponent fleeing. x1/battle, 3 SP. Shoulder Mounted Cannons - SMC Type: Inventions - Weapon/Robotics This cannon rests on the user's shoulder, lying dormant and tucked away until they are activated. After a brief moment of starting up, they spring to life, linking up to the user's brain to create a seperate field of vision and allow complete mental control over the turret. As such, operating the turret requires a high amount of mental fortitude to be able to operate them effectively, but makes them a highly effective combat weapon, outfitted with powerful shots crafted out of sacks filled with explosive liquid, charged with a small amount of energy the bursts on contact and explodes violently. To protect the turrets small shields are outfitted into them, whilst inactive the shields are almost invulnerable but when active they weaken significantly. DF: The turret has 15HP and 3 DR. It is targetable while active but any form of AoE that hits the user also hits the cannon. The turret has 5 shots that deal 1d4+1 damage (not critable). Activating the turret takes the user's combat turn and the turret may not attack until the user's next combat turn. Hollow Reiatsu and Tracker Pill Type: Invention - Consumed Grants the user a large burst to their Hollow Reiatsu, whilst also filling their body with thousands of nanites that keep track of the user’s health, location and Reiryaku status – this information is sent to a receiver which then encodes the data and allows it for collection. The Reiatsu burst is caused by the nanites releasing Reiatsu stored in tiny batteries which allow the user’s body to produce more, which recharges their batteries and allows them to give another burst, which can prove to be highly damaging to weaker individuals. DF: +1d4 dmg on Reiatsu based attacks for 1d4+2 rounds. Costs 2 RP/round, 1/day. If under level 20, user takes a -5 damage penalty to Reiatsu Damage for 1 IRL day. Anyone that uses this can be freely tracked by Hiroki. This also updates Hiroki on their physiology and the realm they are in. Energy Blade Type: Invention - Weapon A small silver, rectangular, device with various strange symbols and markings that light up when the device is activated, this device uses a complex flow of energy triggered by the user to create a flow of energy that flows out and once it reaches its furthest point is then retracted back into the blade. This device uses the principle of cyclical motion, that all energy is not merely lost but recycled, and by this principle the energy of the blade can only be stored back within the nearest appropriate battery- the device. To help contain the energy two thin shields are placed along the sides of the weapon, giving it a singular directional flow and a visible edge, moving in a similar fashion to the edge of a chainsaw, cutting through anything at high velocity. DF: 3 SP, +2 melee damage for 1d3+2 rounds. 1/fight. Stacks with STR and Melee techs but not powers. Highly explosive capsule - HEC Type: Invention - Weapon This Capsule has been pioneered to be a more effective way of assaulting at low cost, effective for weaker users. The tiny silver orb charges using a small amount of Reiryaku causing it to break apart, red cracks appearing on it, which makes it highly sensitive to impact, giving it a similar property to nitro-glycerine – a highly effective explosive. DF: 3SP, 3d4+2 dmg. 3/fight, 1 round CD. Used with highest stat. Turret Defence Network - TDN (Castellum Abyssus, Las Noches) Type: Stationary invention – Weapon/Building A series of tunnels under a set location link up a defence system. The tunnels run deep under the ground and are intricately linked to allow turrets to move around quickly and pop up around the target and a large stash of turrets allows for an almost limitless amount of turrets and can pop up almost anywhere around a target. The turrets are impossible to predict and thus incredibly hard to defend against, however, once they’ve popped up they lock in to fire without recoil. This leaves the turrets temporarily vulnerable to damage. The weapon fires sacks filled with highly explosive liquid, which cause a chemical reaction once the skin of the sack is broken (on impact), which converts the liquid into pure energy, causing a large explosion. DF: 1 Turret pops up every round to a max of 4. Each turret deals 1d4+1 dmg. Network has 60HP before shutting down. Each turret has 15 HP. Turrets have 16 Mod and equal level to their attacker. Cero Burner Type: Invention – Weapon A large circular disk rests on the shoulder blade of the wielder, along with another on the bicep, one on the elbow and one on the forearm. Linking these are protective plates that form a mobile protective plate for the delicate mechanism underneath. The weapon leeches Reiatsu from the user and forms a cero in the rear chamber by the shoulder, this is then shot through tubing down the arms and is broken down in each of the disks until it finally becomes spread out and fine, shooting out of the user’s palm in a similar fashion to fire. This creates a wide spread of flaming-cero which sprays out, and since it’s not explosive it sticks to the user’s target and keeps burning, along with anyone else unfortunate enough to be caught in the spray. DF: Deals 2 dmg every round for 1d6 rounds. Hits all in melee range of target (except the user). Requires melee range. 6 RP. Vortex Field Generator At the request of Malvolio, Kyria assisted by allowing him to study and create devices with application of her unique powers - expanding on his technology with assistance from him and other technologically skilled hollows, a device was created that generates an energy vacuum, drawing attacks towards it like a gravity well and devouring it. DF: Whenever a ranged attack is used by friends or foe, the attacker must first pass a roll using the same stat they are about to attack with, this roll must beat a DC of 25 (roll only). If they succeed then attack as normal, if they fail the attack, is immediately directed towards the device, hitting the device instead. Special: Vortex Field Generator has 15 HP and 2 DR/hit. It is automatically hit by any attacks directed towards it. Only 1 Vortex Field Generator may be held by an individual, and only 1 may be active at any given time. Cero Shotgun A base metal structure for this weapon had been crafted from designs initially used to create a kidou shotgun, instead it has now been tampered with and reformed into a weapon that is truly a masterpiece of Arrancar weaponry, a device that allows you to fire bursts of cero energy for a short amount of time, it enhances reiatsu poured into it to create a blast that's stronger than that which would be created from a cero equivelant that has had the same amount of Reiatsu used. The weapon has a pure white chasis, with a few tubes coming out the side and then going back in shorty after, glowing bright red. The stock of the weapon is made to adjust easily with a system far more complex than, thought still akin to, a spring system, for shock absorbion and the minimalisation of recoil. The trigger is a pressure pad at the bottom of the barrel that activates only when you apply the right amount of pressure, too much and it will have the same effect as too little, which is that it does not fire. This weapon does in fact have a safety switch but it's in the form of a touch screen on the side that says "safe" or "primed" on it to dictate whether or not the weapons can be used. DF: 1d8+2 Dmg, 5 RP/use. 4/battle. Crystaline Technology A new form of technology pioneered and perfected by Malvolio, this technology uses millions of tiny crystals that relay messages and can be used to channel energies through them. This allows his technology to be highly versatile and nearly impossible to copy, and reverse engineering the technology would be almost impossible due to the crystals only interacting within their behavioural programming and parameters. As a further effect of this, Malvolio's technology does not suffer electronic faults. DF: All Hiroki’s techniques cannot be shut down via EMP or similar effects For external inventions HvH to disable EMP shielding For personal inventions, Hiroki can freely shield them, taking a permanent -1 to his SP pool that cannot be healed. Trans-dimensional visor This visor and mask seals itself onto the user's face, filtering out any air and using a complex filtration system the mask turns chemicals in the air into breathable substances using chemical reactions and an energy reagent. This filtration system then expels any harmful substances that could not be filtered out into the air again. The lens of this mask allows for enhanced vision, letting the user see Reiatsu faintly, see heat signatures, it has a heartbeat sensor on its HUD, as well as a Co2 monitor to check for breathing. It's equipped with 3D mapping and allows the user to bring up maps of the surrounding areas using sonar to map out long range and using direct visuals to fill in the blanks of a map. Beyond this, the mask grants the ability to see electricity, enhance vision (zooming), see biological differences (i.e. the different physiology of a Hollow and a Shinigami) and see different particles in the air as a colour chart. There is a voice enhancement system that allows the user to copy another's voice if their voice has been studied enough, or at very least allows phrases to be copied. The auditory sensors are also highly adapted and can quickly decipher a language and translate it so that the user can understand and will translate the user's speech into that language to reply. DF: 1)Allows the user a 1d20 opposed check to be immune to airborne poisons, toxins etc 2) Grants +5 to detection 3) Allows the user to change their voice. If used to mimic someone else’s voice HvH check with all the people the user is trying to fool, -2 to the user’s rolls, stat and nothing else is added. -More to come- Human Power Tier 1 Initial rebirth Innate His powers being reborn he starts to regain access to the control of the elements, able to turn anything into an elemental form of fire or ice. DF: Bonus Effect. User chooses 'Fire' or 'Ice' at the beginning of combat. They may change elements once per round as a free action. Fire: +1 Fire Damage added to all attacks not affect DoT, binds or similar techniques Ice: All Damaging techniques binds and all physical attacks gain the following property: 'This attack lowers the opponent's Attack or Defence by 1 at -2 for 1 round.' Navigation *Arrancar *Hollow Arts *Las Noches *Karakura *List of Human, Quincy and Bounto *Inventions Category:Index Category:Character Index